


supernatural (wincest, destiel, sabriel) smut n' fluff

by spndeansbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consent, Daddy Kink, Destiel - Freeform, Hardcore, Incest, M/M, Pee, Piss, Sabriel - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Supernatural - Freeform, Watersports, Wincest - Freeform, hardcore kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spndeansbitch/pseuds/spndeansbitch
Summary: (i focus on consent in this story. glorifying rape is horrible, and i wanted this story to help drown out those stories(no shade)-smut n' fluff.includes things like: watersports, daddy kinks, exibitation, and more :)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 29





	1. something new..watersports, sammy.

**Author's Note:**

> warning: child abuse, (physical and mental) incest, angst, underage  
> contains: mutual masturbation and angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dean finds out about a new kink. so, he tries it out with his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: incest, maybe?  
> contains: watersports,(drinking/tasting,holding it/pee control), slight hair pulling, bootlicking

sam and dean where packing up to leave the cheap motel they have been staying at. sam packed up his clothes into his forest green backpack, while dean did the same with his navy blue one, trying to ignore his growing erection as he thought about something. dean thought about him and his brother engaging in this new kink. watersports. sam and dean also found out that sam had a think for boots; and bootlicking. so he thought about that too. 

dean pictured sam at his feet, licking up the piss that sam had just got alllll over deans leather boots. dean bit his lip, pushing his shirt down as he finished packing. "ready to get outta this dump, sammy?"

sam nodded, grabbing his bag and walking out with dean, who was still thinking about his little fantasy. 

dean stopped at the vending machine, getting an idea. he got himself a water, and sam. he then went back to sam, handing him his bottle. "hydrate, sammy."

"oh...kay..." he got into the impala, getting into the passenger seat. 

****

half way through their drive, sam had finished his third water bottle. where did the other two come from? well, dean just kept on making stops to grab more. which confused sam, why so much water? its not like hed do this before.

"dean? pull over. i gotta take a leak. like real bad." sam looked at his older brother, who was now smirking. "do ya, sammy?"

"yeah?.. i mean youve been shoving water down my throat of course i have to piss, man."

"well. wait." ,if it was any normal day, dean would have pulled over. sam new that. dean was planning something. so, dean continued what he was saying.

"we're trying something new, sammy...watersports."

sams eyes widened, looking at his brother, shocked. he felt his face heat up. dean was still focused on the road, but he felt sams eyes on him.

"wha- why- you shouda said something."

"it wouldnt be as fun, sam. we can stop if you want to, if youre uncomfortable." dean looked down at his brothers jeans for a second. "but youd be lying if you didnt like it. look at that." dean gestured to sams growing erection.

sam was quiet as they drove, biting his lip and keeping his hand on the tip of his dick to avoid pissing himself. full on pissing himself, in his brothers car. like a toddler.

"come on, man.. just pull over."

"oh i am, next gas station is right here."

sam hoped dean would finally let him release, it was at least another 2 hours until they got to the next motel, so he hoped dean wasnt waiting until he got there.

a few minutes later, dean pulled into the parking lot of a store that had a huge sign which read; "NO BATHROOM, SORRY!"

"awwww sammy, looks like youre out of luck. lets go get you some water, im thirsty! fill up baby while im gone." dean got out of the car, going into the store.

sam whined in response, getting out of the car and taking his card out. he payed for the gas and filled baby up before getting back in the car. he stared at the side of the building, thinking maybe he should go relive himself right there.

sam was about to get out of the car when he bit his lip, actually thinking about the situation. thats when he realized he was completely hard.

well, it was too late then anyway. dean came out of the store. he held a bag that held 6 water bottles. 

dean didnt go into the impala though. he simply went to the side of of the store, and relived himself. he leaned his head back, letting out a low groan.

sam watched the piss splash against the building. he was doing this on purpose, that asshole.

dean finished, zipped up his jeans and went back to his baby. he got in the passenger seat and gave sam the bag, letting it lean against his bladder. sam bit his lip and whined, moving the bag and making dean chuckle.

"this is cute, really sammy. it is. now, drink up. those bottles are all yours. i knew youd want more." dean smirked and started the car before getting back on the highway.

sam drank all of that water, and when he was done he was hunched over, gripping his cock like his life depended on it.

"dean.. dean please. im gonna piss myself."

"piss on baby, i dare you." dean growled. "foolish, sammy. it would be real foolish. cant even hold your piss. you have to wait one more hour."

sam whined again.

"sammy, baby. you sound like a child."

"s-shut up dean."

dean chuckled. " youre lucky i was joking sam. we're almost there. 5 minutes. can you wait five minutes for your big brother?" sam nodded in response, and dean gripped his shoulder. 

five minutes later, sure enough, they arrived. sam was first out of the car. he grabbed his bag and practically ran into the door, got a room, and went upstairs. dean smirked, followed him, asked which room he had just got and went up the stairs to that room, just in time to stop sam.

"you still have to wait, sammy. open the door. you better hope the floors arent covered in carpet. that'll be hard to clean."

sam nodded, took out the keys for the motel and walked in. he set his bag down on one of the beds, and dean did the same.

sam stared at his older brother, biting his lip as he held his cock through his jeans.

"drop the pants, sammy." sam did as he was told, taking down his pants and his underwear, allowing them to pool at his ankles.

"all the way off, baby." sam took them off, along with his shoes. then, once dean sat down in some chair, he felt dean step on his bladder with his boot, making him whimper and bite his lip.

"go ahead. piss. piss on your big brother." dean smirked, pointing at his boots. sam whimpered as he did, realizing himself onto the leather of his boots.

"good boy, sammy.." dean watched. the thick stream of piss nearly never ended- but once it did, dean gripped sams hair, pushing him to his knees which where now piss soaked. 

"take off that shirt, sammy. and start licking up this mess. get the floor too."

sam did as he was told again, leaning down and licking up the piss. he felt dean grab his wrists and tie them with something.

dean tied them with sams shirt. this meant sam had to rely on being able to keep his balance.

once sam was finished with the floor, he moved to the boots. he worked his tongue around the front of them, shining them up with his spit as he licked up the urine. then, the side of the boots. then he worked is way in between them, licking up the side.

"very good boy, sammy.. now. stay on your knees. and take this into your mouth.

when sam looked up, he noticed that dean had taken his gorgeous cock out. he smiled and took it into his mouth. his eyes widened when he noticed dean started to piss down his throat. but sam didnt care. he relaxed his eyes and drank it all. 

when dean was finished, dean gripped sams hair and pulled him off of his cock. 

"fuck into my boots while i watch. lets cum, yeah?" dean put his feet close together, leaving some space for sams cock. sam nodded, happily moving closer and starting to fuck his hips between the boots.

dean watched his little brother do so, and as he did he gripped his cock, using the saliva from sams mouth as lube.

sam whimpered and moaned, making dean get closer and closer with every noise. dean groaned once he noticed sam started to come all over deans boots, making dean also cum.

"there you go.. fuck." dean smiled down at his little brother. "clean em' up again, sammy.

sam nodded, leaning down and licking up all of the thick cum that he got on his brothers boots. once he was done, dean got up and untied sam. 

" you okay sammy? was that okay? can i get you something hun?" dean always checked on sam after they did anything. which was why sam was always so open to anything sam wanted to do. 

"yeah.. yeah dean. im good." sam smiled. " i need a shower, though. and a toothbrush. 

dean chuckled, and they both went into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! follow me on wattpad (@spndeansbitch) and leave some suggestions in the comments! :)


	2. new ideas. (public sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam and dean want to try something new. sam comes up with a great idea. exibitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: mentions of being called a slut/whore and of course incest  
> contains:established relationship, public sex, bottom sam, slight size kink

sam and dean had been talking about trying something new for a few weeks now. it was sam who first mentioned it. they where sitting in a motel, sam reading a book and dean watching some show sam would never be interested in on the tv. sam looked up from his book.

"hey dean? i think ive got an idea,"  
"..an idea for what, sammy?"  
"you said you wanted more action. when we, you know. fuck. more thrill,"  
dean nodded, all of his attention on sam now. "and?"  
"we should do it in public- you know. we got that- thrill. of someone possibly catching us-"

dean was about to protest. explain to his brother that that was just a little too much. then again, isnt them fucking in general too much? his own little brother? dean never really thought about it. he just. he just loved sam. and sam loved him. thats just how it was. and he didnt mind it. his thoughts where paused.

"dean?"  
sam said, confused on deans opinion  
"i.." dean was about to explain it. too risky. he thought. but dean would do anything for his sammy. anything. which was why he didnt say anything when he saw sams cock, pressing onto the zipper of his jeans. well ill be damned, dean thought. he was really, actually getting off to just the idea of it. dean finished his sentence, but it was nothing like we was going to say before.  
"ill surprise you with it, sammy. just you wait,"

and here they where. about two weeks later. dean had been thinking about the perfect time to bring it on sam. the two where at a bar, late at night. dean realized he was gay years ago, but thus he would still go to bars and hit on girls just to tease his sammy. get his sammy all riled up and ready to be fucked and praised. and especially tonight. dean had been hitting on nearly every girl he laid his eyes on. even grabbing their asses, on occasion. and sam was frustrated. once they where away from most of the crowd, sam pulled dean to the side.

"what the fuck was all of that, dean?"

"all of what?" dean smirked. that was deans specialty. playing fucking dumb. and it got on sams nerves.

"you know what im talking about asshole,"

"oh calm down, sammy. you know im all yours," dean teased. once again. deans specialty, fucking teasing. teasing sam whenever he felt was fit. so, basically, all the time. every day, all day.

sam was frustrated enough so he let go of deans arm and got himself a drink. and then another, and another and another until sam was basically out of it. dean wasnt though. dean went back to sam and went close to his ear. maybe dean was a bit drunk. because he was gripping sams thighs, getting real close to his cock as he said,  
"meet me outside. in the ally way,"  
maybe dean wasnt drunk, sam thought. maybe, just maybe he was playing into sams little fantasy. his fantasy of his brother fucking up into hid ass, trying to hide it but soon enough some guy catches them. maybe theyll get in trouble, or maybe, just maybe the guy would enjoy the show. as sam swallowed himself in these thoughts, he soon realized dean wasnt there. and so he got up, and quickly went outside to that ally way.

dean was there, leaning against the brick wall. beer in hand. he turned to look at his sammy and he smiled. "good. you came, now come over here so daddy can give you a proper fucking, sammy,"

sam did exactly what he was told, he quickly went over to dean and dean started to strip sam down. once sam was completely nude, dean quickly got himself nude. he stuck his fingers into his brothers mouth and ordered sam to suck on them. and he did, getting deans fingers all nice n' slick. then, dean used those fingers and slowly intered them into sam. hearing sams whimpers was like music to his ears as he started to scissor those two fingers inside of his brother, getting him ready.

"fuck, dean? please. im ready for you,"  
"alright..,"  
and with that, dean removed his fingers positioned himself at sams pink hole. he slid in slowly, but once he was halfway in he slammed inside, earning a yelp from his little brother. he starts with slow, deep strokes which eventually became harsh, rough slamming as he wrapped his arm around to his brothers chest as sam still leaned on the wall.

"fuck, sammy. i think someones comin-"  
"dont fucking stop."

dean continued. and he was right, a man, clearly drunk, came out of the bar and inro the ally way, which was filled with sounds of skin slapping against skin, and the moans from the two brothers. the man just stared at them before reaching his hand into his pants and continuing to watch the two boys. this was getting sam so very excited. 

"you fucking slut." dean said, gripping sams cock which was practically pouring pre-cum. dean continued:  
"you fucking love this, giving that man a free show with your brother. you love it, dont you?"  
all sam could do in response was whimper and nod. the man watching them audibly moaned, clearly enjoying the fact that they where brothers. dean turned to look at the man. and then, there was someone else watching. a man and what looked to be some younger guy. no more than just 20 years old. the first guy had to be at least 40. sam also looked at them.

"fuck dean, im cumming- fuck!"  
sam came, getting it all over the brick wall in-front of him. dean smirked and slammed in one last time before spilling into sam and then pulling out with heavy breaths.  
the men came right after, zipped up their pants, and then left without a word. the two brothers got dressed and the younger brother followed the oldest into the car. dean drove the two of them back to the motel, where dean got sam into a shower and fixed up any bleeding he got from being against that brick wall. sam and dean both got into bed together, deans arms wrapped around his younger, yet taller brother as they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed that! it came from one of my old wattpad stories that i got rid of. my wattpad is the same as my user on here, spndeansbitch. you can follow me on there! ill be making an age regression request story on there! you can also add requests on here


	3. pet play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> once again, sam and dean try something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains:established sexual relationship to romantic, mentions of past under-aged sexual activity, toys, collars, animal like behaviours, spanking, incest, and "ownership" over another person.

sam and dean werent actually dating.. the two just exchanged sexual favors. y'know, like when they where kids? doesnt sound familiar to you, does it? id hope not. but to the winchester brothers, this was completely normal. theyve been doing it since the day sam turned 16. up until just last year, it was strictly blowjobs.

this was because sam had a girlfriend. dean had overheard sam saying his girlfriend "sucked" at "suck"ing him off. so, like any good older brother should do with a crush on his younger brother would do, he offered to blow him.

"the fuck? dean-"

"what? come on. you act like i havent caught you starring."

sam didnt say anything, dean gave his blowjob, and that continued over the years.  
then, when sam turned 19, his girlfriend broke up with him. sam never said anything to dean. he felt like it wasnt deans business.

until, one day, sam realized it had been awhile since he had really done anything besides getting blowjobs from his older brother- so sam went out. he never thought he was gay. hes not gay, right? he went out to some bar and went around looking at many women- none caught his eye. however, he found a man in the crowd and one thing went to another and soon he was fucking that exact guy.

when sam was 20, dean had found out that not only did he break up with his girlfriend a year ago, but sam was gay. he found out one day when sam brought his first boyfriend home. sure, this guy looked alot like dean, and so did the first guy he fucked- but dean didnt think much of it. it wasnt his business. dean wasnt exactly surprised when sam told him he was gay. i mean, he was getting his little brother more worked up then any girl sam had been with with just his mouth. he wouldnt ever tell sammy who he was though, dean just let him work that out himself. once again, wasnt his business. until it was.

sam was 21, and dean was 25. sam had been with about 5 other boyfriends. all. of. them. looked just like dean. so, dean asked sam why.  
"all of these guys your dating, sam. they all look like me. all what? 7 of them?"  
sam didnt say anything for a good 10 seconds. he was obviously thinking of an excuse.  
"hello? earth to sam?"dean added.  
"shit- what? fuck, dean. its probably just a coincidence."  
"whatever you say, sammy. that answer took awhile though."  
"fuck you."  
"exactly my point-- you would."

and with that the two brothers started making out. and then they fucked, for the first time. and this would continue for the next 3 years, just a suck n' fuck type of situation. sam didnt need a boyfriend that looked like dean to fuck him, he HAD dean. and he couldnt have been happier. until he could.

sam was 24, dean was 28. and the two where bored. the same old sex. sure, the idea of fucking his brother was in sams mind at first, and that was enough to get him off. but over the years sam had began to get bored. and so did dean. they didnt really talk about it. the two had ideas for what they could do, but the two also thought the other wouldnt be interested in them.  
finally, dean was the first one to speak up. 

they where alone in a motel, after they had fucked.  
"sammy? i really dont mean i dont enjoy this. i do. but i feel like we should y'know. spice it up a little?"  
"me too." ,sam responded. finally. dean brought it up.  
dean continued:"i have a few things in mind,"  
"me too."  
dean smirked.  
"tell me about them then."  
"well i mean. ive got this one idea, we dont gotta do it if you dont want to. i feel like youll think im weird for it."  
"sammy. im fucking my little brother. what could possibly be weirder than that?"  
"pet play."  
dean shrugged.  
"ive heard of it. ill research a little more. give me some time to get-"  
"dean you dont have to go all out on me."  
"and if i want to?"  
sam didnt say anything, he just smiled at his brother, kissed him, and got up to get dressed.

this all happened on that monday. it was now the tuesday of next week, and dean was ready. sam was out at the library, but dean? he was getting everything all spread out onto the bed. collars, leashes, dog ears, tails, toys,a food and water bowl set near the bed with sams name on them, and even knee pads for sam, so he wouldnt hurt his knees when he was on all fours. dean waited, and waited, and then sam got there. he walked in and his jaw dropped.  
"shit, dean. why so much? how much did this cost you?"  
"doesnt matter. clothes off. and i need you on all fours,"  
sam didnt say anything, though he was still sort of shocked, he stripped down and got on all fours.

"c'mere." sam came to dean. dean continued  
"face down, ass up,"  
when sam did so, dean smiled, and put the knee pads on.  
"lets dress you up, puppy."  
dean put the ears on sam they where the same color as his hair. and then picked out a b right red collar, which had sams name on it.  
"wha-"  
"shh, silly puppy. puppies dont talk." dean smiled, having sam lay face down ass up again.  
dean needed to prep sammy for the tail. he put lube on his fingers and and slid them into sam, opening sam up. all sam did was whimper. once he did so, he slid the tale into his brother. the tail matched the ears.  
"aw, love. you look beautiful. masters bitch." dean pulled on sams hair a little, causing sam to whimper in response.  
"here sammy. sit."  
sam immediately sat, he was crouched, assuming dean wanted him sitting like a puppy.  
"there you go, good puppy."  
sam barked. he didnt even think it through, he wiggled his ass, making the rubber tail wiggle. like a dog. just like the packaging said, thought dean. 

"come on, puppy. jump up on the bed. and lay down."  
sam did. he jumped up on the bed. he had his hands near his face, fingers curled to look like paws. and he had his legs bent.  
"what a good puppy you are."  
sam barked again. he sounded happy. dean unzips his pants and took out his cock. sam saw the pre-cum on his cock and lapped it up with his tongue. dean groaned. soon sam was using his tongue, licking up and down deans shaft, then going and swirling his tongue around the tip. sams cock was twitching at this point. it was leaking pre-cum.

"there there, puppy. thats enough. let master help you, yeah?"  
sam nodded, he stopped licking.  
dean continued, though."i dont think that youre desperate enough, lovely. are you?"  
sam barked and nodded, wiggling his tail more.  
"prove it."  
and sam did. sam climbed over and started to hump on deans leg, just like a horny little puppy.  
dean watched. he was amused, shocked, even. dean rubbed his puppies back as he rubbed himself against the rough denim of deans jeans, deans cock right next to sams face as he looked up at dean with hungry, puppy dog eyes.

once dean felt like sam looked desperate enough, dean finally said it.  
"let master breed his bitch. go on, face down, ass up again."  
sam got in that position. he heard dean drop his pants and step out of them before he went and kneeled behind sam. he attached a bright red leash to the collar, and then he slowly pulled out the plug tail. sam moaned, which dean responded to by roughly spanking him.  
"dogs dont moan, sammy. they bark. bark, bitch."  
and sam did, just to let dean know he understood.  
"good puppy.

dean gripped onto sams waist and slowly entered his puckered hole. sam let out a low howl, which made dean smile.  
"cute."  
dean started out with slow, teasing thrusts. soon, sam was trying to thrust back onto him.  
"be patient, puppy."  
and soon, dean shoved himself into sam, pulling on the leash as he did so, starting to thrust harshly, and real fast. sam was full of pleasure. barking with each thrust. dean grabbed something that was beside sam, and placed it around sams cock. a flesh light. sam was now fucking into the flesh light at the same pace as dean was fucking into him. dean could tell by sams hole clenching on his cock.

"cum puppy. cum."  
and he did. he finished with a loud howl, followed by dean groaning and filling his puppy up. then, dean pulled out, and quickly replaced his cock with the tail again so nothing escaped.  
sam was panting, with his tongue out.  
"go get yourself some water, puppy. then we can get you into a bath.*he placed a kiss on his forehead after he got up, and went to the dresser to change into something more comfortable. sam went to his water bowl set near the bed and drank from it.

dean whistled, which made sam come into the bathroom where dean was, filling up the tub. sams tail was still wagging as dean took off sams knee pads. sam got into the tub, still on all fours.  
"sit comfortably, puppy." dean smiled. and sam did. dean washed up his puppy, scrubbing sams hair, washing up his back, and around his hole. then, sam got out of the tub and dean dried him off while he was still standing, got the knee pads on, and got him back on all fours. he put the ears back on.

"go get on the bed, puppy. its nap-time."  
sam went back to the bed amd jumped onto it, waiting for dean to come back. when dean did, he was holding a bag of treats. sure, they where home-made. he wasnt feeding sam actual dog treats. they looked like the real thing, though.  
"lay down, puppy."  
sam did, and earned three treats. "two extra for being so good." dean said. dean sat on the bed near sam and turned on the tv. sam rested his head on deans thigh, falling asleep as dean watch tv, petting his puppies hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! leave any suggestions in the comments. kudos are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! you can leave some suggestions for plots in the comments.


End file.
